My Gai
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: *YAOI* Ok, ok it's only Shounen-ai, BUT it's between Gai and Akito. What if they had gotten a chance to get together..... *SPOILER* if you havn't seen Episode 1-4,
1. Prologue: A Ship Of Fools

Akito Tenkawa, fry-cook of the Starship Nadesico, and at times, the temp-pilot as well, was not known for being quiet about anything

Title: My Gai 0/?

Author: Sony_Mouse and Lady Shinimegami (Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com)

Pairings: Akito+Gai

Warnings: Shounen-Ai (obviously), angst, possible sap, Yuriko bashing, AU (You'll see why if you read it :)

Disclaimer: Nadesico is not mine, don't sue, I am poor…even if I can afford a computer..I am poor.

DEDICATION: This entire series is dedicated to the late and GREAT Gai Daigoji. He died before his time and was the greatest character they had or would ever have. We are also of the opinion that Akito thought so too. So this is for you Gai…………

Akito Tenkawa, fry-cook of the Starship Nadesico, and at times, the temp-pilot as well, was not known for being quiet about anything. He was usually loud mouthed and said his opinion no matter what, even when no one was listening, ESPECIALLY when no one was listing. 

But at this particular moment, not a single word could be heard from the solemn figure. He stood silently off to the side of the Nadesico's ER, afraid to move even an inch, and watched as the skilled doctors tried to save the most important person in his young life, Jiro Yamada, otherwise known as Gai Daigoji. 

As far back as he could remember, Akito had never really had a good friend who understood him as much as Gai did…does, Akito quickly corrected himself. He had hardly had any friends at all, but even the people he did trust were nothing like Gai. Gai was…was…IS…different. There was no way to really describe him. And right now, Gai was lying flat on an operation table, most likely about to die any second. And there was nothing Akito, or anyone, could do about it.

It made Akito mad that no one else had showed up at the ER for Gai, not even using communications to see if Gai was ok. Although the Captain, Yurika, had called in to make sure that he was still in one piece, but cut off before Akito could mention how Gai was doing. Maybe the crew knew something he didn't, that Gai would make it out of this in one piece…he always had before….. 

It just wasn't fair, he still needed to tell Gai so much, to thank him for everything. For helping him to realize what it meant to defend people, making his stay on the Nadesico that much more interesting and fun, and for his company, Akito really loved his company…

His life had been turned upside down from the first day he had met Gai Daigoji. Even thought the two hadn't exactly hit it off when they first got to know each other. But before they knew it, the two pilots were sharing a room, and Gai was teaching him so many things about being a pilot, a person and lets not forget, EVERYTHING about Gekigangar. Akito just didn't know what he would do without Gai. He cared so much for him…..

The doctors started to move around Gai's body faster as a loud flat beeping noise suddenly rang in the too quiet air. Finally it was too much for Akito, and he couldn't stay silent anymore. He rushed over to stand beside his friend, and started sobbing uncontrollably once he caught sight of Gai's pale features, and lifeless face, which lacked the usual cocky grin, and overly happy features.

The doctors looked torn about what they should do, and gave Akito a look telling him that Gai didn't really stand much of a chance. All Akito could do was reach out with his hand and lightly stroke one of Gai's cold cheeks, softly crying, "Gai….no, no, no, no….not now Gai….talk to me Gai…this isn't over yet….Gai I …….I……….I..I need you. You're my only friend……..GAI!!!!!!!!" 

But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as one of the doctors lightly patted Akito's shoulder in a sign of sympathy. Akito didn't even notice, as he was quickly falling into a state of shock, not taking the death of his friend as well as could be expected. Huge sobs escaped his quivering lips, and a new flow of tears slid down his flushed face. Feeling faint, Akito fell down to his knees, and draped his arms over Gai's still body, as if that could bring him back to life.

His best friend, his very best friend was d…d….dead. NO!!!!!!! there was no way in hell that he was going to let Gai just leave him like that…..NO WAY!!!! 

Almost as if Gai or God or somebody could read Akito's thoughts at that exact moment, the long, uninterrupted beeping, suddenly started to slowly pulsate again. The doctors quickly checked for Gai's vital signs and smiled warmly at the teary eyed and confused youth. 

"I don't believe it! He's gonna make it kid. Don't ask me how, but he's gonna make it. He must have nine lives or something."

Akito could only smile widely as he found strength once more in his knees and jumped up to hug the happy, yet exhausted doctor. He gave a loud cry of joy at the top of his lungs, and ran around the room kissing as many people as he could find. 

Finding himself back at Gai's side, he wiped at his tears with his sleeve before he gently grabbed hold of Gai's still very weak hand, and squeezed lightly in a form of assurance. For Gai or himself, he wasn't too sure. But the one thing he knew, was that this time he wasn't letting go….not now, and not ever again……….

TBC……….. 

COMMENTS, PLEASE I need COMMENTS to live on. Please no flames. Contrastive criticisms is always loved, but no flames thank you. 

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 1: Gekigangar ahoy

The next morning found Akito standing on a wobbly chair, attempting to hang some of Gai's favourite wall scrolls

Title: My Gai 1/?(yes I AM aware of how corny that sounds lol)

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]) and Lady Shinimegami

Parings: Akito and Gai (love it or leave I say, but if you don't like it, the fic is ALSO a GREAT Yurika bashing fic:)

Warnings: AU (I STRESS this, it is NOT meant to follow the show to a tee, As of the prologue, it is going to be different, cause Gai being alive changes a lot of things),Shounen-Ai,

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, belongs to ADV or somebody………

The next morning found Akito standing on a wobbly chair, attempting to hang some of Gai's favourite wall scrolls.The doctor had told Akito that Gai would have to remain in the infirmary for at least a couple of days.

Worried that Gai might be feel ill-at-ease while healing in a strange room, Akito took it upon himself to hang some more familiar items around the room….like Gekigangar Wall Scrolls.

Akito was just about to place the last nail into the wall when a large mobile vid screen appeared right in front of his face knocking him down to the ground. 

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Akito???? Akito??? Where are you?? Oh there you are Akito! What are you doing on the ground?"

Rubbing his now sore behind, Akito glared up at his Captain and childhood friend, from Mars. "Yurika, what is it? Can't you see that I'm busy??"

  
  


Yurika waved her hands around brushing the question off. "Oh Akito, I'm so lonely and bored up on this big quiet bridge. There is nothing to do and Ruri only wants to play video games. Why don't you come and join me?? Akito?? AKITOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You're not listening to me."

In fact, Akito had stopped listening as soon as the first few words came out of her mouth and had gone back to nailing the Wall scroll. "Oh Yurika, are you still there? I'm sorry but I really have to get this room ready for when Gai wakes up."

"Why? Did he fall asleep?"

The last comment nearly knocked the cook turned pilot-off the chair again. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, are you JOKING?? He was injured and almost died last night!!!!"

"Oh yeah, that. Sorry Akito, it's just been so hectic up on the bridge and all..."

"But…but you just said it was boring."

"It is, but in a hectic kinda way. You understand, don't you Akito."

"NO!"

"Well anyways, enough chit-chat, why don't you come and join me on the bridge."

"Do you EVER listen to me? I have to take care of Gai!"

"But Akito, that's what the doctors are for."

Deciding not to answer Yurika, Akito brought up a second Vid screen showing the doctors getting drunk and betting on a Tequila Worm Race.

"Yes I know Yurika, but I told them that I would watch over him."

"Awwwwwwwwwww Akito, that's so sweet that you would take care of one of my crew, just for little ol' me. "

"YURIKA!!! I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YOU!!"

From the Gekigangar sheet clad bed, a small weak voice could suddenly be heard. "Ummm could you keep it down over there? I kinda have a headache."

Falling off the chair a second time, Akito rushed over to Gai's bedside. He took Gai's hands and started shaking them uncontrollably.

"GAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! You're awake, I knew you'd pull through."

"Gee Kid, it's not like anyone could actually destroy the invincible Gai Daigoji,"

Akito smiled warmly at his friend, "Sure Gai, sure."

"Ummmmmmmmmmm Akito, I'm STILL here…AKITO!!!"

Ignoring the annoying Captain, Gai took a good look around his hospital room.

"HEY you decorated my room with Gekigangar posters! How'd you know?"

"HA ha, just a lucky guess. So how are you feeling now??"

"AKIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOO!!! Yamadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm still here"

Both Gai and Akito turned to the vid screen with an angry expression and yelled at the same time, "It's Gai Daigoji, NOT Yamada!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now stop ignoring me and come to the bridge." 

By this time, however, both Gai and Akito had forgotten about her existence, and were catching up on the latest news about the possible Gekigangar 11, the OAV, that was the episode where it was rumoured that Joe would be resurrected through the child of Miss. Nanaka and Ken, which would later lead into Gekigangar 12: Joe Strikes Back.

As the two friends continued talking Yurika sighed in defeat and finally turned the vid screen off. But before she did, a small "Baka Baka" could be heard somewhere in the distance.

Wanting to just enjoy the company of the friend he almost lost, Akito decided to spend the night watching over Gai and his vital signs. Another reason to stay was that the doctors still couldn't be found. It seemed that their Tequila Worm race hadn't really made much progress, probably because the worms were dead. Nonetheless they refused to resurface until SOMEONE finally won. 

Putting on some nice, soothing Gekigangar music, Akito pulled up a chair and watched as the still injured Gai slowly fell asleep. He stared down at the pale, peaceful face, and thought about the things he had started to notice about Gai. Stuff he had never noticed before the accident. Like the different ways Gai could be happy. There were times when Akito thought he was going to explode from all the excitement contained within, and others where Gai would just give a smile, reserved only for him, that would light up the whole atmosphere. Even the sound of his voice was a constant reassurance to Akito that life could go on.

And despite his cocky appearance, Gai was the sweetest man Akito had every met. For example, when the ship had been captured, it was Gai who had spent the entire time trying to cheer up the crew. In the end had given Akito enough courage to help take the ship back. It was also Gai who had come to his rescue right after, when Gai had realized that Akito was out of fuel. He had done this, even with a broken leg, risking his life for Akito's.

Gai sure was something else, with his Gekigangar style hair cut and his brilliant brown eyes that seemed to pierce Akito's very being. In fact, looking down at the sleeping figure, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything more beautiful. And in the short time that he had become friends with Gai, he had noticed that his feelings had slowly started to evolve into something more than friendship. Sadly Akito was sure that this was only one-sided, but even if Akito could stop the feelings from coming, he wasn't sure he wanted to………

Akito just sighed to himself, taking one last lingering look at the self proclaimed Gekigangar pilot. Then he leaned back into his chair, and following Gai's example, slowly drifted off to sleep.

TBC…………….

I would REALLY appreciate comments and reviews. (NO FLAMES please, constructive criticism is GREAT, but no flames please)

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



End file.
